


Love is Stronger than Like

by gaeulgurl



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaeulgurl/pseuds/gaeulgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 002: the city</p><p>Jaebum likes the suburbs but he loves the city</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Stronger than Like

It’s not that he didn’t like living in the suburbs but Im Jaebum has always been a city guy. He has loved the 24 hour lights that illuminate the night. He has been fond of the busy streets and fast paced walking people working in the corporate. Traffic is a bitch but seeing these pretty cars line up for their turn to move on once the traffic lights turn green is fascinating to Jaebum. But the real reason he always comes back is not because of the lights or the people or the cars.

“How was your bus trip?” Park Jinyoung asked.

“Uneventful. Tiring but worth it.” He replied as he put on that million dollar smile that is only reserved for the love of his life. “Just a few tracks to go and we really don’t have to do this long distance thing anymore.”

“I still don’t get why you have to write your next album somewhere far away but you are the composer in this relationship and you know I fully support you in whatever you decide.”

“Thanks babe.” Jaebum said as he placed a chaste kiss on his lover’s lips and lead themselves up to their shared apartment in the heart of the city.

Jaebum likes living somewhere far and quiet just to be able to organize his mind and still his soul for his next big hit. But ‘like’ is such a weak word as compared to ‘love’. And he loves the city not just because of the lights, the strangers or the cars but because Park Jinyoung is in it. 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: im such a jjp trash haha. Love you fam :* and im so late to the party. Hahaha i really want to join every prompt! Yayy for a very chill comm :*


End file.
